1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a table frame, and more particularly to a portable supporting frame for cutting machine, which is capable of being quickly and easily folded for carriage and storage and unfolded for supporting the cutting machine.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional cutting machine is commonly used in the construction industry for shaping and cutting materials such as ceramic tile, marble, granite, and natural stone. The conventional cutting machine usually comprises a cutting table supported on a supporting frame, four construction posts positioned at four corners of the supporting frame, a cutting head overhanging the cutting table with a circular saw blade which is powered by an electric motor. The electric motor is directly mounted on the cutting head for driving the saw blade to rotate through a transmission means.
Accordingly, the conventional cutting machine further comprises a floor standing frame which comprises a set of four standing legs detachably connected with the four construction posts respectively by a connecting bolt for supporting the cutting machine on a floor. During transportation or storage, a user may detach the four standing legs by pulling them out from four construction posts after unscrewing the connecting bolts.
However, the conventional floor standing frame for supporting the cutting machine includes some following drawbacks:
Firstly, the cutting head comprises a motor and a transmission means positioned above the supporting frame, wherein the floor standing frame must support the heavy weight of the cutting head. In fact, the four-leg structure of the floor standing frame is weak structure to support the heaving weight. Therefore, the four standing legs of the floor standing frame must be made of strong material such as cast iron or steel alloy can be securely fastened to the four construction posts in order to rigidly support the heavy cutting head.
Secondly, the floor standing frame requires assembly or disassembly to use or store. The floor standing frame is detachably attached on the supporting by means of the four standing legs can be detached from the four construction posts of the supporting frame respectively. So, the user must assemble the floor standing frame when the cutting machine is needed to be used and disassemble the four standing legs from the supporting frame after using the cutting machine.
Thirdly, the floor standing frame, which is constructed by several parts, includes four standing legs and several connecting bolts. When the floor standing frame is disassembled for transportation or storage, the user must carry or store all the several parts of the floor standing frame because it is easy to loss one of the parts.
Fourthly, when the floor standing frame is assembled for use, the user must need a tool to attach the floor standing frame to the supporting frame so as to connect the standing legs to the construction posts by screwing the connecting bolts. Likewise, the user must use a tool to unscrew the connecting bolts in order to detach the standing legs from the construction posts when disassembling the floor standing frame.
Additional, when the floor standing frame is disassembled for carriage or displace, the user rather need an exhaust work to carriage or displace the frame made of strong material to the required place. Hereby, exterior conveyance is used for carrying or displacing the disassembled floor standing frame.